I got fired
by MamaG
Summary: Dr Brennan got fired and left. What has happened in the last 2 years
1. Chapter 1

Right things you should know. Brennan got fired and moved away after a fight with Angela. This takes place 2 years afterwards

LA

11th September

Agent Seeley Booth stepped off the plane, "It's hotter than hell out here" Jack Hodgins followed behind Angela and Zach "I don't know it's not that hot, just hits you after the plane journey" Booth muttered something that the team missed. "So G man what brings us to hell on Earth?" Jack had taken to calling Booth G man after Booth nearly killed himself trying to save him from being thrown off a building "Jack, Please stop calling me that. The reason we are here is there was a body found on a movie set. Usually this would be out of our Jurisdiction but the MO matches a case we have worked on a while ago, so this is now our baby guys. So let make sure that this time we get this guy"

The crime scene was indeed a film set, the cameras had been switched off and the lights had been turned to the body and switched on as if to highlight the body. Zach was taking pictures and Hodgins was collecting samples of Earth around the area the body had been "Glenn Stevens, 34 from Maine. He was the set designer on the movie; he had stayed late to work on some details on the outside shoot. He was left at 3am when everyone left the set and was found 8am by Dermot Alex, the director." Booth walked around the squints as he spoke, they worked with a silent communication "Oh God not more of you people. Is there any chance I will get my movie shooting today?" Booth looked up at the man bounding towards him "You must be Mr. Alex?" The man nodded "Yeah that's me, I need to know if I'll be able to shoot anything today?" Booth looked Dermot up and down "Sir, there has been a murder. I can't tell you anything right now only that we are working to the best of our abilities to solve this as soon as possible. If you'd like to help that move a bit quicker you could call everyone who was working last night and get them to come down here and answer a few questions" Dermot nodded "Sure, if it makes a difference I'll call them but I warn you they didn't finish shooting until 3 this morning so I might not be able to get everyone and they ones I do are gonna be pissed!" He turned and walked away.

By the early evening Booth had spoken to everyone who had worked on the set, to his credit Mr. Alex had been right about everyone being pissed. His cell began to ring "Booth… Hey Zach you find anything? Yeah that's interesting… No I have to go and speak to Mr. Alex to tell him he won't be shooting for awhile. Yeah thanks Zach speak to you later" Booth shut his cell phone sighed and ducked under the tape and walked over to the red faced director.

F.B.I Lab

"The victim has multiple fractures to his face, hands and arms. The hand and arm fractures are most likely to be defensive wounds where Mr. Stevens had tried to protect himself from his attacker, after the attacker had subdued Mr. Stevens he tied him up with Barb wire. Along his arms Mr. Stevens had long and deep gouges some of which made it to the bone, I can only assume that he was still alive and was struggling right up until his attacker had seen what he wanted and strangled him to death" Zach Addy hated this part of his job, when he used to watch Dr Brennan he could see how much the prelim exam used to upset her. He didn't get it until it was his turn to do it everyday, the way they could find ways to make people suffer and not show any remorse was something he would never get his head around. "Zachy Boy, I didn't get much from the soil around the Vic only a lot of blood. I ran some tests on the blood that I found but I'm waiting for the results at the mo! Hey dude you listening?" Zach turned "Yeah sorry I was just thinking" Jack looked at him "Thinking about Dr B? You know she is fine right?" Zach shook his head "How do we know? No one has spoken to her for years and when I think about why this all happens it makes me sick." Jack shrugged "Zach no one knew that Cam wasn't there to help us out and nobody knew that she knew Turner Richards, it wasn't anyone's fault" Angela walked through the door "Why are we talking about Turner Richards?" she was obviously upset by the conversation "Sorry Ange you weren't supposed to hear" Jack put his hand on her shoulder "Just don't talk about him again!" Ange turned and left "Well done Zach"

It was 8pm before Booth made it back. Zach was sitting at a desk looking through a brown police file "Well Zach, what have we uncovered since we spoke?" Jack popped his head over the Microscope "That Zach is an idiot of epic proportions!" Booth looked between the two men noting that neither was keen on talking about what had happened in his absence "Ok so you don't have anything. Where's Angela?" "Over here" Angela called from her computer across the lab "What happened?" Booth whispered "They were talking about he who shall not be named" Booth looked puzzled "Voldermort? Why would…" Angela shook her head "Not Harry Potter Booth, we are talking real life here. Richards. The boys were talking about him I walked in on their conversation and well I got a bit upset so I think Jack had a bit of fight with Zach and that's it"

They worked until after midnight with everyone apologizing for their errors. They got to the hotel and said goodnight, Booth looked around his room chuckling to himself as he remembered what Jack had said upon seeing the hotel "Let me guess they couldn't find a hotel that took dollars. Is this the cheapest hotel on Earth?" It was indeed the cheapest hotel he had ever stayed in, he carefully lowered himself on the bed not trusting it's craftsmanship, he put his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an age.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is just a bit of a catch up, because obviously no one knows what happened with Turner Richards and it has become a bit of a side story that I really didn't expect but thats the joy! Thanks for the reviews I will try and update as soon as possible

Angela had decided to work late, she hadn't told anyone that she was there not that she ever had to when Brennan was around but things had changed in the short time since she had left.

3 months before

"Temperance will you go back and tell Cam you're Sorry?" Temperance shook her head "I can't do that Ange; I can't work with that woman anymore. I'm sorry" Angela looked at her best friend "Why can't you fight for anything Tempe?" her best friend looked puzzled "You don't fight for anything, the minute you think you've lost you just throw in the towel" Ange paused "Why are you so upset about this I'm the one who got fired and all you are doing is making this worse. I don't know what you mean about throw towels" Angela huffed "You roll over whenever anything gets too tough for you to deal with Tempe. Like how you feel about Booth you won't fight for him you are more than happy to let Cam have him all to herself even though it hurts you!" Tempe had gone red by this point and the whole of Wong Foos were waiting for an eruption "WHAT the hell has me getting fired got to do with Booth, in fact this entire thing has nothing to do with Booth you just have to pull out that when you don't have any evidence to back up the 'facts' that come out of your mouth!" Angela stood up and pushed Tempe "Oh really what about your Mother then Tempe huh? You found her and the minute you had a chance to find out what happened; you stopped just because some guy who you say was your Father called and told you to stop. You haven't seen him for 15 years and all he had to do was call and ask you to stop and you did!" Tempe was close to tears at this point. Zach, Hodgins and Booth sat watching their friends tear strips off each other but this Booth couldn't sit and do nothing "Angela, what the hell?" Tempe looked at him "I don't need you to fight my battles. I'll see you around maybe" with that Brennan grabbed her coat and left.

Present

Angela had been working on the I.D of the latest Murder that the team was investigating, it was their 10th case without Tempe who they hadn't heard from since that night, Angela had even called Russ but he said that he hadn't seen her for awhile and that last he heard she was off on one of her excavations of ancient bones somewhere in South America. She had to work with a partial blind witness so the face wasn't really taking shape at all, what she needs is a strong coffee. She walked to the coffee machine and noticed that Cam's office light was on; _I'm not the only one working late_ Angela thought. That's when everything changed completely. Little did Angela know that Cam was meeting with the very man they were after for killing Robert Murray and that Cam had seen her and had told Turner Richards what to do with her!

5 days later

Booth stood outside the warehouse waiting for backup, Jack had smuggled himself into the SUV much to Booth's anger "Don't do anything Ok, You stay here Jack! You understand?" It had taken an hour to get Angela out of the warehouse, she wasn't walking she was carried out and the Jack's horror she was barely recognizable through the blood that had dried on her face and the blood that was now coming through her clothes.

A few days later Angela was able to talk and sit up "Hey Ange, how you feeling?" she smiled "like I've been held in a warehouse and beaten to within an inch of my life, do I look like it?" Jack smiled "Nope you look good to me. I have some news concerning Turner Richards" Angela sat up "OK, I'm listening" Jack sat on the edge of her bed "We know who he had been working with so he could always stay one step ahead of us. I'm sorry Angela, Cam was the mole. She has gone, they can't find her anywhere" Angela grabbed a bowl and was sick "Brennan was right!"

It was another two weeks before Angela was allowed to leave the hospital, the nurses had told her that her Sister had called everyday to see how she was. Angela didn't have a Sister she could only assume that it was Temperance but she didn't come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Loving the reviews, Go Team Brennan. I can also reveal that Brennan will appear in Chapter... Well that would be telling. Just a another chapter to keep you all reading. Have fun!

Booth, Zach, Jack and Angela walked in the McDonalds that they had happened to drive by on the way to the crime scene yesterday, they had agreed that they would eat breakfast and go back to the scene to see if anything else had surfaced. Angela had grabbed a booth for them to sit in. A few tables to her left and a few ahead there was a little blond girl sitting in her highchair drinking her bottle, looking at her she couldn't be more than 2 years old. Her mother had her back to Angela and she was reading the paper but every so often she'd lift her head and do something that made the little girl laugh; Angela smiled "What's funny?" Booth sat in front of her "I was just watching that little girl and her mother I suppose it's moments like these that I realize that I can't have children and how much I would like to maybe adopt" Booth looked at her "I'm sorry Ange, both Cam and he who shall not be named have a lot to answer for" Ange shrugged "Have to find her first!"

Zach and Jack had finally got there breakfasts and had sat down when the door swung open "Hey that's one of the guys from the movie set" Booth nodded towards him, the guy was walking over to the Mother and child that Ange had spotted earlier "Hey Abby Dabby Doo" he walked over and picked up the girl "Mark, what are you doing here?" the woman seemed a bit surprised to see him there "Well, the filming has been shut down indefinitely until the F.B.I can find out what happened to Glenn, so I thought I might find my favourite two girls here and guess what I was right!" The woman looked at him "An A for flattery at least. So how pissed are the studio at the mo?" Mark arched his brow "Well, they are about 11/10 at the moment the movie is on the last couple of scenes before it wraps up and now there is a massive delay, I thought you'd have been down there already kicking up a fuss as well" she chuckles "Don't think so, do you know what they are doing at the end of the movie?" Mark nodded "Well they can stop making altogether as far as I'm concerned! I'm supposed to be there to consult but I told them not to do that at the end and they almost laughed at me!" She sighed "Well, what can I say to that? Buy you a coffee? What about Abby?" She nodded "She's fine, two sugars for me"

Zach sat there for a whole minute with the most stupid look on his face "Earth to Zach" Jack waved his hand in front of his face "Sorry what did I miss?" Booth looked at him "She wasn't on the crew list that Dermot gave me yesterday, in fact there was even a consultant on there! Well Mr. Alex has got some explaining to do and then we will go and talk to Abby's Mom!" With that they all stood and walked out of the restaurant, heading for the crime scene and Booth's confrontation with Mr. Alex.

"Agent Booth, any news when I can start to finish my film?" Booth shrugged "Probably when you start being honest with me Mr. Alex. I heard a very interesting conversation while eating my breakfast. You never mentioned a consultant was working with you! So when you said that you had gotten hold of everyone that wasn't true was it?" Alex shook his head "She wasn't here yesterday, I did see her that evening but she wasn't working the day of the murder" Booth shuffled "But she was here when she wasn't supposed to be working?" Alex nodded "Her Brother is part of my team she came to see him, you met him, Mark Carson" Booth looked at him "Yes I remember him but I didn't meet her did I? I know that I said everyone and now I'm gonna have to make a special trip to go and visit this woman now."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Angela stood underneath the tree that Jack had climbed "I'm just trying to get a better look at the crime scene." Jack looked down "Just be careful you don't want to fall" Booth had joined them "Jack, are you sure that you're not just climbing a tree for the fun of it?" Booth looked up at a now grinning Jack "Maybe, but just let me have my fun" Angela tutted and looked at Jack disapprovingly. Zach was scurrying around the ground trying to find anything that they might have missed at first, but still nothing. They were stuck and neither Booth or the team knew how to move forward, after 3 hours of looking Zach announced he had found nothing and they should return to the lab.

"Hey Zach, we are going for dinner. Are you coming?" Angela asked "No, I don't feel so good I'm just gonna head to the hotel and get some sleep" Jack looked back from the doorway "That hotel will make you feel worse" Zach chuckled "I'll be fine, see you guys in the morning" He waited 10 minutes before pulling out his cell and dialing "Can I meet you?" Zach sat with just his desk light on "Roy's, 20 minutes" He wrote down on a piece of paper and switched the light off.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours before

Agent Booth pulled up to the house, he had found the ID of the blond woman from the set manager. The woman had definitely not been on the set that day, but they had already run out of possible leads. It was a typical Hollywood house the front door made he feel as if he was a hobbit, he knocked hard on the door. Rachel Hobbs, the blond woman from Mcdonalds opened the door "Um yes can I help you?" Booth introduced himself and asked he could come in.

He left feeling like he had wasted too much time, she had worked on the film as an consultant she had been on the set for a little over a week because she had fallen out with the director and had terminated her contract, he did notice that she had no baby toys in the house and that the house was indeed completely free of any sort of trace of the little Girl that they had seen her with. The drive back to the crime scene was a long and boring one and he really hoped the team had something for him when he got back, his mind had already started to wander back to Temperance; it happened a lot especially on long drives he missed the closeness and the discussions they used to have mostly he just missed her and hoped that wherever she was that she was safe and happy.

He jumped out the SUV and started walking over to Angela who was looking up in a tree

"Jack, what are you doing?" Angela stood underneath the tree that Jack had climbed "I'm just trying to get a better look at the crime scene." Jack looked down "Just be careful you don't want to fall" Booth had joined them "Jack, are you sure that you're not just climbing a tree for the fun of it?" Booth looked up at a now grinning Jack "Maybe, but just let me have my fun" Angela tutted and looked at Jack disapprovingly. Zach was scurrying around the ground trying to find anything that they might have missed at first, but still nothing.

They were stuck and neither Booth or the team knew how to move forward, after 3 hours of looking Zach announced he had found nothing and they should return to the lab.

"Hey Zach, we are going for dinner. Are you coming?" Angela asked "No, I don't feel so good I'm just gonna head to the hotel and get some sleep" Jack looked back from the doorway "That hotel will make you feel worse" Zach chuckled "I'll be fine, see you guys in the morning" He waited 10 minutes before pulling out his cell and dialing "Can I meet you?" Zach sat with just his desk light on "Roy's, 20 minutes" He wrote down on a piece of paper and switched the light off.

Sorry it took so long just been ill and trying to move its been a nightmare anyway sorry about the lack of updates but as a special treat I can update a couple of chapters now :P


	5. Chapter 5

Roy's bar was a tiny run down building that had about 4 tables outside, a storm had started just as Zach had left the lab, he past the fare through the window and ran from the rain, looking down the street before entering. He walked over to a guy sitting in one of the empty booths, lifting his head "What's up?" Zach sat down and ordered a beer "I need help, I can't do this by myself. This case is dead and we've only had it two days" About two hours had past before Zach had stopped talking, the guy sat and listened occasionally nodding or making agreeing noises, Zach sat back and sighed "Look Zach I can see that you need this more than I do" handing him a shot "Here take this" Zach pulled out an envelop from his jacket pocket "I photocopied this too" handing him a police file. I n one swift movement Zach got up and left.

Zach woke to find the sun beaming into his eyes, the meeting that took place the night before he had chosen to put out of his mind right now. He knew that if anyone found out that he had given a police report to someone who was not actually on the case he could be putting his job in jeopardy but he didn't care about that he just wanted to solve this case and he was prepared to do anything to make sure that happened. The breakfast hall was pretty empty and Jack was sure that was a bad sign _cheap hotel, rubbish food _he thought to himself, he had spotted Angela and Booth sitting at a table next to the big window. They were deep in conversation, not that Jack would ever admit it to anybody else he was always slightly worried when they were in a heavy conversation, it was either about him or Dr B, they first time they had one of these conversations was when no one had heard from Dr B after her and Angela had nearly come to blows. Booth had gone to her apartment to find it completely bare; he and Angela were trying to work out how to tell us but Angela's face had given it away and Zach had simply stated "She's gone"

"Zachy Boy you worked really late last night, I heard your door a little after 1 this morning" Angela commented as he and Jack sat down "Yeah I felt better" holding up his toast as a sign "So did you turn up anything we may have missed?" Shaking his head "I'm stumped actually" Angela wiped off a piece of toast that had managed to escape his mouth "Yuck, Zach mouth closed when you are eating. First Booth, then Jack now you are you all incapable of eating!" They chuckled, Zach had started to buzz leaping up and running out of the hall "You know that boy is getting more unsocial everyday" Jack stretched his hand out and lift Zach sausage off his plate "Won't miss this" Angela looked puzzled "what is up with him?" Booth shrugged "He is just hungry, nothing is wrong with him" Shaking her head "Not Jack, Zach" finishing his sausage "Nothing he does surprises me and if you tasted this sausage I don't think you'd blame him" Booth cell began to ring "We have another body, someone find Zach and meet meat the SUV ASAP"

Zach had been found outside of the hotel on his cell, Angela had been teasing him about a girlfriend that she had supposed he had just hung up on "You are in so much trouble with her when you get home Zach, you do realize that it's a dump able offence to hang up on your girlfriend" Zach wasn't really listening, he had a look of disappointment on his face. He was sure that the help he had asked for would come but the phone call had said it all and he was gutted!

Zach had been at the site for most of the day, he had finally been let into the crime scene 3 hours after they had got there. The CSIs were taking extra time with this, apparently when there maybe a serial killer loose they must spend extra time collecting evidence photographing and all the other stuff Zach wasn't interested in. He began another fruitless search of the area and the scene, but just like the first body there was nothing usual, after a while Booth, Angela and Jack had gone back to the lab to examine some material Jack had found on the ground next to the body. He was ready to give up, leant against a tree and put his head in his hands _this is too much for me_ this was flooding his brain and the case had made him doubt himself and the people around him.

He had sunk down the tree until he was resting on the back of his heels; he kept his head in his hands and rested his head back on the tree. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't the area was still surrounded by police and even though he was now in the public area he knew he could be seen. The quiet of the park was appealing right now, he needed time to think; process; go over and over the evidence he had, Zach had started to move his head against the tree as he thought about the photos, Glenn Stevens deep barbed wire cuts, the blood, his fractured face.

He felt someone touch his hands, which had startled him. "So you still need help?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jack flipped open his cell and let an excited Zach shout at him for a few minutes before hanging up "Zach has got us some help, I think, I can't be sure because he was doing that thing where he squeals like a girl" Angela giggled at the thought of Zach being that excited, Booth walked through the lab "How's Parker?" Booth looked at them "On his way here it would seem. My babysitter has decided that she is road tripping with her boyfriend and can't possibly hold off going. My Mom is gonna bring him here and I've just spoken to the crèche who have no problems looking after him while we are here!" Angela nodded "At least it's the first time since Parker came to live with you Booth" "I promised Becky before she died I'd look after him and I just feel like… What did Zach say?" Jack had noticed that Booth had stopped mid conversation and had done the worst change of subject "Well, he said that he has got us the help we need and that they'd found the missing part of the investigation, something along those lines I only got bits of him squealing!" Booth walked over to the photocopier and found a sheet from the Washington file in the machine "What has he done?"

Zach walked into the lab about 30 minutes later, traffic was terrible but nothing could take his grin away "Zach what the hell are you doing sharing this case with anyone without telling me" Booth was furiously waving the sheet he had found in the photocopier "Just hear me out Booth. Angela grab the pictures from the old case and Jack get the new pictures from Glenn Stevens, give me both folders Booth." Zach opened both folders and left them on the evidence collected pages "You see. The evidence lists are the key. In the Washington case we found the murder weapon along side the body, but in both the LA murders the weapon is nowhere in sight. Look at the body positions, all three are different, a killer likes to murder his victims in a certain way that's what makes his pattern unique. He like to kill in the same way that's how we know whether we have a serial or not but they are different in both weapons and style. The only thing that remains from the Washington case is the barbed wire torture. Washington guy had his finger cut off too and there has been no other mutilation of any kind on our new cases." Jack looked from picture to picture "So what you are saying is that we have 2 killers who like to torture their victims by tying them up with barbed wire and watching them struggle until they are within an inch of death, before strangling them?"

Booth stood looking over the table, picking up each picture and staring at it. Angela also walked along the table lifting the pictures up trying to process what Zach was actually saying. "That's not what Zach is getting at, if you're right Zach this case just got a lot harder. Do you know what you are saying?" Zach looked at him "I believe Zach is saying you have yourself a copycat Agent Booth."

Angela, Jack and Booth spun round to find Dr Temperance Brennan standing on the observation platform. If it hadn't been for her voice they would not have recognized her, her hair was shorter and had been layered into her face, she had lost weight not too much but it was noticeable with the clothes she was wearing and of course she had caught the Californian sun. "But… How?" Angela looked like she was going to pass out, she had gone white, she looked at Zach for her answer "She said if I ever needed help that she would come help.

Angela and Booth had grabbed Zach and lead him into the office "So Dr. B, do you think someone should tell them the walls aren't sound proof?" Brennan chuckled "Maybe, but the way they are yelling at poor Zach I don't think they would hear!" Jack perched himself on the empty exam table behind Tempe "So how did he convince you to come help us?" Tempe turned to face him "He didn't, Russ did"


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours before

Agent Booth pulled up to the house, he had found the ID of the blond woman from the set manager. The woman had definitely not been on the set that day, but they had already run out of possible leads. It was a typical Hollywood house the front door made he feel as if he was a hobbit, he knocked hard on the door. Rachel Hobbs, the blond woman from Mcdonalds opened the door "Um yes can I help you?" Booth introduced himself and asked he could come in.

He left feeling like he had wasted too much time, she had worked on the film as an consultant she had been on the set for a little over a week because she had fallen out with the director and had terminated her contract, he did notice that she had no baby toys in the house and that the house was indeed completely free of any sort of trace of the little Girl that they had seen her with. The drive back to the crime scene was a long and boring one and he really hoped the team had something for him when he got back, his mind had already started to wander back to Temperance; it happened a lot especially on long drives he missed the closeness and the discussions they used to have mostly he just missed her and hoped that wherever she was that she was safe and happy.

He jumped out the SUV and started walking over to Angela who was looking up in a tree

"Jack, what are you doing?" Angela stood underneath the tree that Jack had climbed

"I'm just trying to get a better look at the crime scene." Jack looked down

"Just be careful you don't want to fall" Booth had joined them "Jack, are you sure that you're not just climbing a tree for the fun of it?" Booth looked up at a now grinning Jack

"Maybe, but just let me have my fun" Angela tutted and looked at Jack disapprovingly. Zach was scurrying around the ground trying to find anything that they might have missed at first, but still nothing.

They were stuck and neither Booth or the team knew how to move forward, after 3 hours of looking Zach announced he had found nothing and they should return to the lab.

"Hey Zach, we are going for dinner. Are you coming?" Angela asked

"No, I don't feel so good I'm just gonna head to the hotel and get some sleep" Jack looked back from the doorway

"That hotel will make you feel worse" Zach chuckled "I'll be fine, see you guys in the morning" He waited 10 minutes before pulling out his cell and dialing "Can I meet you?" Zach sat with just his desk light on "Roy's, 20 minutes" He wrote down on a piece of paper and switched the light off.

Sorry it took so long just been ill and trying to move its been a nightmare anyway sorry about the lack of updates but as a special treat I can update a couple of chapters now :P


	8. Chapter 8

Roy's Bar

Russ Brennan sat in the booth waiting for Zach Addy; he had ordered a drink and was halfway through it when a slightly wet Zach appeared. Russ lifted his head "What's up?" Zach had sat down and made himself comfortable "Where's Tempe?"

Russ slipped his drink "She couldn't make it, something come up"

Zach looked down at the table "She won't help will she?"

Russ shrugged "I don't know, I really don't!"

Just after 11pm Zach Addy had given Russ a police folder with a letter addressed to his Sister, Russ had said his goodbyes and jumped into a cab home. Temperance Brennan was pacing, she had not expected Zach to call…ever but he needed her help, although she wasn't sure what she was about to do.

"Well?" she had called as she heard Russ' key in the door

"He needs your help, he's desperate." He handed her the folder and the letter, she sat down and read both with intensity, she was pulling out photos and looking between them. Russ watched his sister as she sorted through the folder, she had missed this alot!

A little over an hour later she finally spoke "I can't do this. Why would I?"

Russ had sat next to her and picked up her hand "Because you told him that if he ever needed you…" Tempe looked at him "I've changed a lot since then, it wont work"

He looked at her and smiled "Yes, you have. You're not happy though Tempe, you hate your job. The writing was fine as a part time thing and you never expected to get published but now it's all you do, I see when you get stuck and can't what to write I hear you at 2 in the morning tapping away so you don't miss a deadline. You hate this place, there is only one thing that you wouldn't change and she is upstairs asleep right now" He was right she hated it here and the only reason she moved out here was because it was far enough away that she wouldn't be reminded of her old life

"Hey a bit intense this conversation isn't it?" Mark popped his head around the door

"Not as intense as the one you, me and Rachel are gonna have about taking Abby to McDonalds!" Tempe looked at the two standing in the doorway

"I was trying to nuzzle my way into the best auntie book" Rachel looked at her

"You know it's lucky you are just my foster sister or I would kick your ass right now!" Russ chuckled "You know the rules guys no McDonalds!"

Tempe spent most of the night thinking about Zach and the guys, she missed them a lot but she could let herself forget that night at Wong Foos with Angela. She hadn't meant it to go as far as it did, Angela was upset and so was she but that was no excuse, no excuse at all.

"Up!" the little blond girl jumped on her bed "Up!"

Tempe looked outside "Ok, sweetie I'm getting up, just stop jumping you're making me feel sick!" the girl jumped off the bed and giggled, after dressing her and having a quick shower, Tempe scooped the girl up "Well, Abby what would you like for breakfast?" Tempe opened the fridge and Abby picked up a pot of yoghurt "Good choice, now for me" getting her high chair and strapping in the child Tempe rooted through the cupboards

After breakfast Tempe took Abby to day care and set off for a meeting with her publicist. While there she been told off again for missing a deadline, all she could think of was the folder and pictures. Driving back with Abby in the back, Tempe switched the radio on "Local news, another body has been found at Wood Park. This latest murder has stumped local authorities and there are reports that they have no leads" Tempe took the next left and headed for the park. As she pulled up she saw the unmistakable shape of Zach Addy leaning against a tree, he was almost head butting it by the time she had got to him. She stood watching him for a few minutes and then touched his hand, he had jumped slightly and then his eyes widen

"So you still need some help?"

He grinned "Help would be much needed Dr. Brennan."

She offered her hand and pulled him up "Well you have it" Zach had jumped straight on his cell and began his rant to whoever was on the other end, Abby was giggling at the noise Zach was making as he jumped into the people carrier

"FBI lab. Dr. Brennan you have a small child in the back seat." Tempe chuckled

"Yes Zach, she is mine, well not biologically but legally" Zach looked a little shocked "It's a long story one which I imagine that I will be telling soon."

They had made it to the lab and Zach had got her a visitor's pass and also managed to get Abby into the crèche for the day, while Tempe was sorting Abby out Zach went ahead to tell the others about his day. By the time Tempe had got to the lab she had heard Zach talking about the case and Booth looking at the photos.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack flipped open his cell and let an excited Zach shout at him for a few minutes before hanging up "Zach has got us some help, I think, I can't be sure because he was doing that thing where he squeals like a girl"

Angela giggled at the thought of Zach being that excited, Booth walked through the lab "How's Parker?"

Booth looked at them "On his way here it would seem. My babysitter has decided that she is road tripping with her boyfriend and can't possibly hold off going. My Mom is gonna bring him here and I've just spoken to the crèche who have no problems looking after him while we are here!"

Angela nodded "At least it's the first time since Parker came to live with you Booth"

"I promised Becky before she died I'd look after him and I just feel like… What did Zach say?" Jack had noticed that Booth had stopped mid conversation and had done the worst change of subject "Well, he said that he has got us the help we need and that they'd found the missing part of the investigation, something along those lines I only got bits of him squealing!"

Booth walked over to the photocopier and found a sheet from the Washington file in the machine "What has he done?"

Zach walked into the lab about 30 minutes later, traffic was terrible but nothing could take his grin away

"Zach what the hell are you doing sharing this case with anyone without telling me" Booth was furiously waving the sheet he had found in the photocopier

"Just hear me out Booth. Angela grab the pictures from the old case and Jack get the new pictures from Glenn Stevens, give me both folders Booth." Zach opened both folders and left them on the evidence collected pages "You see. The evidence lists are the key. In the Washington case we found the murder weapon along side the body, but in both the LA murders the weapon is nowhere in sight. Look at the body positions, all three are different, a killer likes to murder his victims in a certain way that's what makes his pattern unique. He likes to kill in the same way that's how we know whether we have a serial or not but they are different in both weapons and style. The only thing that remains from the Washington case is the barbed wire torture. Washington guy had his finger cut off too and there has been no other mutilation of any kind on our new cases."

Jack looked from picture to picture "So what you are saying is that we have 2 killers who like to torture their victims by tying them up with barbed wire and watching them struggle until they are within an inch of death, before strangling them?"

Booth stood looking over the table, picking up each picture and staring at it. Angela also walked along the table lifting the pictures up trying to process what Zach was actually saying. "That's not what Zach is getting at, if you're right Zach this case just got a lot harder. Do you know what you are saying?" Zach looked at him "I believe Zach is saying you have yourself a copycat Agent Booth."

Angela, Jack and Booth spun round to find Dr Temperance Brennan standing on the observation platform. If it hadn't been for her voice they would not have recognized her, her hair was shorter and had been layered into her face, she had lost weight not too much but it was noticeable with the clothes she was wearing and of course she had caught the Californian sun.

"But… How?" Angela looked like she was going to pass out, she had gone white, she looked at Zach for her answer "She said if I ever needed help that she would come help."

Angela and Booth had grabbed Zach and lead him into the office "So Dr. B, do you think someone should tell them the walls aren't sound proof?" Brennan chuckled "Maybe, but the way they are yelling at poor Zach I don't think they would hear!" Jack perched himself on the empty exam table behind Tempe "So how did he convince you to come help us?" Tempe turned to face him "He didn't, Russ did"


End file.
